


Doppelgängbang

by Nightelfbane



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Clone Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Doppelcest, Doppelganger, F/F, Fack u bethesda, Female Wyman (Dishonored), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Go release skyrim for the 6th time you asswallets, Group Sex, It doesnt exist as far as im concerned, Lesbian Sex, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game), Post-Low Chaos Ending, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, dont talk about death of the outsider to me, mixing sex and black magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightelfbane/pseuds/Nightelfbane
Summary: Emily's pretty sure The Outsider didn't intend for her to use her powers like THIS...Alternatively: In which Emily summons two doppelgängers and shows Wyman the time of her goddamn life.





	Doppelgängbang

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any spelling or grammatical mistakes, please point them out so i can correct them!

Lady Wyman, now Royal Consort to the Empress, was  _exhausted_.

It had only been a month after Emily had reclaimed her throne. In that time, they had been hard at work rebuilding what Delilah and her witches had destroyed. They were making progress, but at times it felt as though they had barely begun. After a long day of dealing with haughty nobles, insistent bureaucrats, and harried servants and workers, all Wyman desired was a hot cup of tea and her bed.

She dragged open the door to the imperial quarters, closing it behind her as she entered. When she had returned from Morley after the coup, Wyman had moved into Emily's rooms at her request. It was an arrangement she was all too happy with, allowing her to spend more time with her lover.

Her lover, Empress Emily Drexel Lela Kaldwin, first of her name, who was currently lounging across an armchair, completely bare save for a pair of black stockings.

Wyman was caught midstep when she noticed. She froze there in the middle of the room, her gaze running over Emily's long, toned legs while the empress smirked at her.

"Welcome home," she said. She swung her legs off the armrest, standing up and sashaying towards Wyman. Her gaze had moved up from the empress's shapely legs, past the muscles of her abs and were now centered squarely on her breasts. Only when Emily glided to a halt in front of her did Wyman raise her eyes to her face.

"Enjoying yourself?" Emily asked, smug.

Wyman realized her mouth was hanging open and shut it with a snap.

"Not yet," she replied with her own smile. She surged forward, catching Emily by surprise. The empress gave a rather unimperial squeak as Wyman's lips crashed against hers, her hands landing on her hips.

Wyman's exhaustion was but a distant memory as her tongue danced with Emily's. She pushed her lover back, angling her towards the bed until she fell backwards onto it with a gasp as their kiss was broken.

Wyman gazed down at her hungrily from where she was standing between the empress's spread legs. Out of breath from the kiss, Emily's chest was heaving. "Now I am," she said, licking her lips in anticipation. She bent down to Emily's neck, kissing and sucking. Quiet, breathy moans filled the room as Wyman lavished her attentions on the empress. Emily's hand moved to the back of her head, trying to pull her impossibly closer, her fingers tangling in the dark brown locks.

Wyman's hands found themselves on Emily's breasts, cupping and fondling. She rolled her nipples between her fingers and grinned against Emily's neck as they hardened in response to her touch. She moved her mouth from the column of the empress's neck to her collarbone, intending to kiss and lick and suck her way down to her core, but the hand that was previously fisted in her hair moved to her shoulder and pushed her away.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Wyman asked.

Emily's face was flushed as she shook her head. "No, not at all. But I do have a surprise for you." She pushed her back further and stood up. She turned Wyman around, pressing herself against her back.

Wyman grew warmer as she felt Emily's breasts pressed against her back. Behind her, Emily raised her left hand into her view, the Mark of the Outsider stark on her pale skin.

Wyman knew exactly what it was; the empress kept no secrets from the love of her life. So she wasn't surprised when the Mark began to glow.

"Magic in the bedroom?" She remarked skeptically. "Emily, my love, if you even _think_ about summoning a swarm of rats - "

"Relax, Wyman. You're going to love this."

Wyman watched as the empress's hand rose and fell in some strange, arcane gesture, and then -

She gasped softly, eyes wide. "You never told me you could do that..." she breathed.

Before her stood another Emily, equally nude save for those lovely black stockings. The doppelgänger smiled, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"That's only half of it." Emily's said from behind her, her breath ghosting over her ear. Her hand rise and fell again, the Mark glowing. A third Emily appeared, identical to both the first and second. She even adopted the same stance as the other doppelgänger, crossing her arms.

"I used them as distractions while I was in Serkonos," Emily said. "Summon a double who draws off the guards, then slip past."

"I can certainly see how they would be distracting," Wyman replied innocently.

Emily gave her a light smack on the shoulder, grinning. "They were wearing clothes when I used them in Serkonos, Wyman. Swords, too. I don't think the Grand Guard enjoyed them nearly as much as you're going to."

"Wait, they're...solid? Real?" Wyman asked, surprised. She had assumed that the doubles were merely illusions, magical smoke and mirrors.

"Why don't you find out?" At Emily's words, the two doppelgängers stepped forward, swaying their hips hypnotically. They glided to a stop an arm's length away, and when Wyman hesitated, they each grabbed one of her hands and lifted them to their breasts.

She needed no more encouragement, and eagerly began kneading the soft flesh. She pinched the doubles' nipples between her thumb and forefinger, rolling them gently. Soft, pleased moans issued from all three Emilies.

Wait.

All three?

Wyman twisted around to face the original Emily.

"Can you feel this?" She asked, still fondling the doppelgängers' breasts.

Emily's eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. Her normally pale face was flushed red and when she opened her eyes, Wyman could see they were nearly black with lust.

"Yeah," the empress replied. "Yeah, I can feel it."

"I can even control them." Wyman whipped back around to face the doppelgängers as the left one spoke. Both of them were wearing an expression identical to the original.

"I'm basically in three places at once," said the one on the right.

" _Well_...So many possibilities..." Her hands left the doubles' breasts and began meandering downwards, tracing the lines of their abs.

Emily was reveling in the feel of her lover's hands on not one, but two of her bodies, but as lovely as it was, it wasn't what she had planned for the night.

Again, Wyman's journey southwards was interrupted as one of the doubles suddenly stepped forward, pushing her thigh against Wyman's core. At the same time, the original Emily palmed her breasts from behind, fondling her through her shirt. Wyman, now delightfully sandwiched between two tall, dark, and powerful women, gave a soft moan at the sensations assaulting her.

 _That_ was what Emily wanted.

She began nipping and sucking at the side of Wyman's neck, leaving faint red marks. The doppelgänger pressed against Wyman's front grinded her leg against her, drawing out even more pleasured sounds. The third doppelgänger sat in the arm chair, biting her lip as she enjoyed the show.

As Wyman reveled in being worshipped by her lover, Emily reveled in all the sensations her mind was processing. She was experiencing the feelings of three different bodies; she could taste the sweet flavor of Wyman's skin, feel her rub herself against her leg. She watched the three of them through the third doppelgänger's eyes as she sat in the armchair, and moved her (the double's?) hand downwards to slip between her spread legs.

She moved her own hand downwards, away from Wyman's breasts. Her lover whined in disappointment, but her tone changed when Emily's hand slipped under her shirt and back upwards, moving under her bra to squeeze and pinch her stiff peaks.

The other Emily followed her example, pulling back to undo the buttons on Wyman's trousers before pulling them down partway, panties and all. Her fingers replaced her leg against Wyman's core, rubbing and teasing until she was crying out breathlessly. The double captured her mouth in a messy, sloppy kiss, swallowing her cries with dancing tongues.

Emily rubbed circles around Wyman's clit with her thumb, never making direct contact. Her fingers ran up and down her slit, making her moan into her mouth and buck her hips, seeking more.

"Please..." Wyman whispered between kisses. "Em, please..."

Emily couldn't say no.

She pushed a finger inside, pulling it back and thrusting it back in slowly. Wyman whined at the sensation, her legs trembling. The original Emily behind her continued groping and fondling her breasts, switching to the other side of Wyman's neck, leaving the first covered in love marks.

The doppelgänger added a second finger, finally brushing her thumb across Wyman's clit as she increased the pace of her thrusting. Wyman was crying out constantly now, simultaneously begging and cursing.

The third Emily, the one sitting in the armchair with her hand between her legs, began copying the movements the other doppelgänger was currently using on Wyman. She raised her other hand to caress her breasts, eyes fixed on Wyman as she was brought closer and closer to orgasm by the other two Emilies. She plunged her fingers in and out of herself, matching the pace of the other doppelgänger, soaking her hand in her own fluids.

Wyman clutched at Emily's shoulders hard enough to bruise as the empress ravished her. Heat coiled within her, tensing tighter and tighter as her lover brought her expertly to orgasm. One last thrust of Emily's fingers, one last swipe of her thumb over her clit, and Wyman was undone. She screamed something that might have been Emily's name as her back arched and her toes curled.

At the same time, the second double was fast approaching her own orgasm. With senses being shared between all three Emilies, she could taste Wyman's sweet skin and tongue, feel her breasts and clenching walls. Simultaneously, she felt her own body responding to her ministrations, and the lovely rush of sensory input overwhelmed her and sent her falling over the edge. Her orgasm crashed through her and both her counterparts, leaving all three flushed and shuddering with delight.

When Wyman came down from her climax, she would have fallen if not for the support of Emily. The empress and her doppelgänger grabbed her under her arms, carefully lowering her to sit on the edge of the bed.

Wyman opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Emily's flushed, adoring face - two of them - greeted her.

"Outsider's eyes, Em," she said happily. "That was bloody amazing."

"Ready for another round?" The question came from the second doppelgänger in the chair. She was smirking at her lover, a challenge in her tone.

Wyman grinned at her. "You're on."

As the doppelgänger stood up on slightly wobbly legs, the other two Emilies began tugging at Wyman's shirt. She helped them strip her of her clothes before one of them knelt in front of her, licking her lips hungrily. The other two joined her on the bed, gently pushing her to lay back. Wyman had lost track of which was the original and which were the doppelgängers, but she found she didn't care that much. 

Emily started by gradually kissing her way up Wyman's left leg. Her hands and mouth on the inside of Wyman's thigh shot sparks straight to her core, winding her up again. It only got better when the other two began lovingly caressing her upper body. They gently ran their hands over her belly and chest and shoulders, leaving lovely burning trails wherever they went.

Before they could turn her into a moaning, quivering mess, however, Wyman grabbed one of them by the wrists. 

"Wyman?"

She shifted her grip to Emily's hips, grinning up at her from where she was lying on the bed. She pulled at her, and eventually Emily understood what Wyman wanted. Grinning herself, she swung a leg over and straddled Wyman's face, facing the head of the bed.

Unlike Emily, Wyman was never one for teasing. She grasped the empress's hips and immediately laid a long, slow lick up her slit. Her hips bucked in response, and Wyman smiled in satisfaction.

Emily, kneeling at the foot of the bed, added her own tongue to the mix, licking a stripe up the inside of Wyman's thigh, coming tantalizingly close to her outer folds. Despite Wyman's more direct approach, which she felt through the shared senses, she resisted the temptation to just dive in and take her. She reeled herself in and moved to the other leg. She licked and kissed and sucked her way back up again, loving the taste of her lover's skin filling her mouth. 

The third Emily repositioned herself before the one straddling Wyman's face. She pulled herself in for a fierce, messy kiss, all tongues and teeth. It was a novel sensation, experiencing both sides of a kiss. Feeling her tongue dance with her... _other_ tongue, even while her hands roamed over her bodies. Emily couldn't tell if it was sex or masturbation, but given everything that she was currently feeling, she didn't really care.

She slid her hand down from her double's breasts, past her abs, and through the dark curls that mirrored her own. She rubbed through her wet folds while her counterpart reached out to her breasts and squeezed. The sensations from both bodies flooded her mind, bringing her closer to the edge.

Wyman lapped at the empress's warmth, savoring her sweet and heady taste and getting her juices all over her mouth. Emily trembled and moaned into the kiss with her counterpart. The one at the foot of the bed was doing similar things to Wyman, having finally dropped the teasing and pushed her tongue past her folds, driving her wild.

Wyman's legs were wrapped around Emily, her heels digging into her back, trying to pull her closer. The empress's tongue swirled around her clit while she pushed two fingers into her lover. Wyman moaned when she felt them, sending vibrations into the double above her. The empress's fingers crooked inside her, brushing over her sweet spot, pooling delicious heat low in her belly.

Wyman struggled to keep pleasuring her doppelgänger, determined to make Emily cum first. She worked her tongue through Emily's folds, her nose brushing her clit, making her scream. Wyman kept lapping at her as she came undone, her stockinged legs tightening around her head. Her back arched and she threw her head back, crying Wyman's name as her climax surged through her, filling every part of her bodies with ecstacy. She slumped forward as her orgasm died down, leaning on her counterpart for support.

Wyman followed suit, shivering and gasping, before Emily could even move from her position on top of her face. The three of them, Wyman and the two doubles, collapsed in a pile of tangled limbs, breathing heavily. Emily stood up from her place at the foot of the bed, grinning down at the three, her mouth shining with Wyman's fluids. 

Wyman sat up and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the Imperial Cuddle Puddle. She pressed a sleepy, languid kiss to her lips, tasting herself as she did. 

The four of them arranged themselves more comfortably on the bed, with Wyman and the original Emily embraced in the middle, both of them spooned by one of the doppelgängers. They drew the blanket over themselves and settled into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
